Large-format displays are becoming increasingly popular for use in a wide variety of applications and venues. In certain instances, such as for concerts, performances, etc., the large-format displays need to be moved to the event, quickly set up before the event, dismantled after the event, and then moved into storage or to another event. Consequently, such large-format displays are typically made with modular components.
Yet, modular large-format displays can still be time-consuming to set up, especially for displays with dimensions measured in tens of feet. Such large-format displays can comprise hundreds of modular display panels. These display panels require power and data cabling, which must be individually and manually connected to each display panel.